Talk:Hawaii
Hawaii Episodes I honestly don't know where the best place would be for a talk page regarding this, but considering that documents from the CTW Archives have recently revealed that there were more episodes regarding the trip to Hawaii than just the six shown on Noggin, I think we should have a similar one for all those episodes. --Minor muppetz 23:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :If we're missing episodes, that seems a reason not to have a template, at least unless/until someone constructs episodes for those episodes, and I'm not sure there's enough material for it. It's also not clear which documents you're referring to. Are they scanned somewhere else on the Wiki, or is this something you got from a forum? I'm not sure if you misread it, since the six episodes we have pages for form a complete arc and are sequentially numbered, and the only scans I can find dealing with Hawaii (from when I met up with Danny there) just refer to "a series" of shows, with no number specification. That's not to say there couldn't be more, but it would seem like it would either be a return trip or not in that season. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::There are pages for episodes in which the characters prepare for the trip, as early as Episode 1076. For example, the cast tries to earn money for the trip, Snuffy reveals tha the's from Hawaii, Big Bird wins the trip for the cast, Big Bird packs for Hawaii, and so on. --Minor muppetz 00:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, that's what you were talking about (I wasn't sure what you meant by "recently revealed"). They're related but not really part of the actual trip arc, and we don't have full episode guides for them yet. This template in itself arose from Sandbox:Storyarcs, where there's one for Hawaii, so if you can see a coherent way to work in those scattered episodes (which from what we can tell just mention the subject), feel free to test it there. And we still have missing episodes from that season. I'd suggest expanding Hawaii instead, to mention these almost throw away episodes prior to the big trip (they can be summed up in a few sentences, it seems, or are too vague). All we know about that aspect of Episode 1082 is that Big Bird packs for the trip, and we're missing seven episodes entirely after that (though they may be in the scans Tony has and he just hasn't got that far yet). Even with that, though, our knowledge of those episodes is limited. So this seems like something that we can explain and clarify better in an article (and the Hawaii page is the natural place for now) than in a template, and perhaps with appropriate linkbacks. For example, one could put a recap note on Episode 1090, explaining that Episode 1076 is when Buffy invited her friends to Hawaii and Episode 1079 is when Big Bird actually won the trip. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC)